Café Konoha
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: Pour se redresser fièrement et remonter cette longue pente, il en faudra du courage et de la persévérance! Sasuke revient à Konoha et apprend à revivre parmi 'eux', nul doute que cela prendra du temps et des efforts.


Disclaimer : Tout à Masashi Kishimoto sauf mes propres personnages dont j'en suis vraiment très fières ! C'est que je me suis creusée la tête pour les inventer (même si tout le monde va me dire qu'ils font clicher, je me suis réellement creusée la tête, et profondément)

Donc, c'est mon deuxième gros projet, après **_Réminiscence_**(allez y jeter un œil… De la pub ? Non, pas du tout XD). Cette fois, on ne va pas aller directement dans le passé (il y aura toutefois des flash back). Et, hum… C'est aussi creusé, côté psychologique… Je sais, mais tant que je ferai des projets de plus de trois chapitres, c'est sûr que le côté psycho est joué (et là, on va me dire : tu sais, on a déjà vu plus psychologique… Mais je fais des efforts, donc na ! Vous vous en contenterez XD) Tout ça pour dire que je m'essaie à un autre style narratif tout en restant moi-même…

Petit résumé global de la fic : Ramené de force par Itachi, Sasuke revient à Konoha. Il se rend compte qu'on ne l'a pas attendu pour continuer à vivre. Il essaye de se réinstaller… mais le problème, c'est que ses anciens amis ne le sont plus. Il devra faire des efforts pour remonter cette longue pente, pour se redresser avec fierté… Heureusement pour lui que Café Konoha est ouvert de six heures à vingt-deux heures !

Il y aura du shonen ai (je ne sais pas si je vais pousser jusqu'au Yaoi) et de l'hétéro. Pas de shojo ai. Bon, assez de blabla : Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Café Konoha**

Prologue : Bienvenu ! – Sasuke, le retour

Il fallait feinter. C'était un combat de haut niveau et elle n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique chance. Elle leva ses yeux vers ses adversaires et prit alors son courage à deux mains ; advienne que pourra ! Qui vivra verra ! Heureusement que ses adversaires n'étaient pas plus assurés qu'elle, à moins qu'ils feintent aussi. Un combat très serré, dirait un spectateur objectif et complètement extérieur à a situation.

« Je… » bafouilla-t-elle en se mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. « Je… »

Elle déglutit, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et décida qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Je mise mes gants ! »

Elle déposa ses gants noirs –ses préférés ; résistant au choc et en plus c'était classe- sur la tables de jeux, au dessus des autres mises. En face d'elle, Ino essayait désespérément de lire dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle se gratta la tête et déposa ses cartes sur la table.

« J'abandonne »

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Un joueur en moins… Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il jeta un œil incertain vers les autres joueurs.

« J'abandonne moi aussi » murmura Tenten en lâchant ses cartes.

« Il ne nous reste plus que nous d'eux, Naruto-kun » fit Sakura en empêchant un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Le blond leva des yeux apeurés vers elle. Elle soutint son regard et il fut pétrifié. Sakura-en-for-intérieur hurlait de joie. Il serait facile de faire craquer son ami. Celui trembla comme une feuille, regarda ses cartes, regarda sa mise sur la table –son porte-monnaie grenouille fétiche rempli d'argent- et trembla plus fort. Chôji, ne participant pas, mangeait ses chips rapidement. Qui gagnera la manche ?

« Je… » Naruto s'humecta les lèvres et ne tint plus. « J'abandonne ! »

C'était tellement étrange d'entendre cela de sa bouche que la petite troupe resta hébété quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Sakura laissa sa joie exploser.

« J'AI GAGNE ! »

Elle empocha le butin et fit une petite danse de la victoire.

« Sakura est trop forte à ce jeu » murmura Tenten. « Pas comme Tsunade-sama… »

« Oui, malheureusement » répondit Ino. « Je n'ai presque jamais gagné contre elle »

« Alors… » fit la jeune fille en faisant fi des commentaires. « J'ai gagné à peu près mille ryos –tiens, Naruto-kun, tu peux récupérer ta grenouille-, cinq kunai –super je devais justement en acheter ! Merci Tenten !-, une jolie écharpe –je savais qu'elle mirait, n'est-ce pas Ino ?- et… »

Ils se tournèrent vers un coin sombre de la pièce, où quelqu'un semblait sangloter. Seulement, un œil avertit aurait remarqué la comédie de la personne ; aucune larme ne sortait et ses tremblements étaient sûrement plus du au froid qu'à la tristesse –tout en sachant qu'il faisait une douce température.

« C'est bon, Kakashi » soupira la gagnante. « Vous pouvez reprendre _Icha Icha Paradise_ »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? » fit le fan numéro un de la série en sortant de sa pitoyable comédie.

« Mais oui… Tenez »

Elle lui lança le livre douteux et il l'attrapa au vol, semblant prêt à lui faire un câlin. Chôji murmura qu'il était bizarre, auquel Naruto répondit par l'affirmative.

« On rejoue ? » fit Sakura, toute contente qu'elle était.

« A autre chose, alors… »

« T'as peur de perdre encore une fois, Naruto-kun ? »

« Humph »

Ils rirent tous. C'était bien leur cinquième partie, et Naruto n'avait pas gagné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses bailla alors, bientôt suivie par Ino.

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici, moi ? » murmura la medic-nin.

« A cause de Naruto… »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Chôji a sali ces papiers administratifs ! »

« J'ai rattrapé ces papiers que Sakura avait lâché en l'air… Pas ma faute si j'avais les mains sales… »

« C'est parce que Naruto m'a bousculé que je les ai lâché ! »

« Mais, j'ai pas fait exprès de te bousculer ! C'est parce que la vieille peau m'a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre ! »

« _C'est parce que tu l'as traitée de vieille peau que Tsunade-sama t'a frappé, BAKA !_ » crièrent-ils, une veine à la tempe.

Le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules. A cause de ces évènements, la Godaime leur avait assigné de l'importante, cruciale même, mission de surveiller cette -…- de porte principale du village pendant des nuits entières. Et la machine à café avait été mystérieusement cassée à cause d'une force monstrueuse après le passage d'un certain Hokage légèrement sadique.

« Et vous ? » murmura Naruto à Ino, Tenten et Kakashi.

« Je demandais une mission » avoua, honteuse, la jeune chuunin aux macarons « Et pour que je lui lâche les sandales, elle m'a mit ici »

« Et comme j'étais avec elle » poursuivit la blonde « elle m'a mit dans le lot »

Ils se tournèrent vers le plus âgé qui feuilletait son livre avec délice. Il leva son œil visible vers eux et se résigna de leur répondre avec un résumé.

« Rapport. Allusion. Cri. Monstre. Sentence. »

Ils haussèrent les sourcils et décidèrent de ne pas chercher la signification. Sakura sortit un livre –une brique, oui !- sur la médecine de son sac et les autres jouèrent à junken pour tromper leur ennui. Naruto fit une blague à Sakura en remplaçant son livre par celui de Kakashi lorsque tous les deux avaient été distraits par les diversions de Tenten et Chôji. Le résultat fut fulgurant et rapide : un mur troué et un blond sonné. Les bâillements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et le silence de plus en plus lourd. Seul Kakashi ne semblait être touché par cela, trop absorbé.

« Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une idée pour nous tenir éveillés ? » gémit Ino.

Ils proposèrent à tour de rôles différents jeux ou histoires –Naruto réussit même à faire peur les autres avec son histoire de fantômes. Au même moment où son équipière allait le frapper pour la frayeur, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes ; Hinata, portant un plateau, et son garde du corps Neji la suivant de près. Ils les fixèrent avec des yeux ronds et interrogatifs.

« Heu… » rougit légèrement Hinata. « J'ai pensé qu'une boisson chaude vous ferait plaisir… Alors heu… »

Tenten se leva avec enthousiasme et l'aida tandis que les deux autres filles s'extasiaient sans retenue sur leur chaise.

« Merci Kami-sama d'avoir une si gentille amie » cria Ino au ciel.

« Merci Kami-sama d'avoir une si gentille amie qui sait faire un si bon chocolat chaud… » gémit Sakura de plaisir en gouttant du breuvage.

La 'si gentille amie' rougit de plus belle sous les compliments. Elle savait combien c'était ennuyant de rester ici, et sa gentillesse naturelle l'avait poussée à leur rendre visite. Elle se dirigea vers la dernière personne, un peu gênée.

« Kakashi-san… euh… J'ai pensé que vous préférerez un café… »

« Tu as bien fait, Hinata-san » sourit le Copy-nin.

Il prit la tasse et remarqua le regard fixe des autres –cela en était même presque malsain. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Même Neji, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, le regardait d'un œil intéressé. Les filles en avaient même oublié de boire leur 'si bon chocolat chaud préparé par leur si gentille amie'.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas aujourd'hui, gamins… » les prévint-il avec un petit sourire.

« Allez, on ne dira rien à personne ! » mentit effrontément Naruto.

« Et c'est pour ça que Chôji-kun a un appareil photo dans ses mains… »

Celui-ci fit un sourire d'excuse tandis que sa coéquipière le traitait d'imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir caché. Il rangea son appareil dans son sac lentement et grommela quelque chose.

« Alleeeeeeeeeeez… »

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Un bruit d'explosion. Les chuunin se précipitèrent dehors, pas mécontents d'avoir un peu d'action. Les cousins Hyûga les suivirent, activant leur byakugan, et Kakashi resta à l'intérieur, riant sous cape.

« Mais y a personne ! » s'exclama Naruto au bout d'un moment, visiblement déçu.

« Eh, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! » fit Chôji, accroupi.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Il tenait dans sa main un kunai légèrement brûlé, avec un message accroché. Tenten le décrocha et le lu à haute voix, sourcils froncés.

« _'Je vous ai eu !'_ »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir au sens caché de cette phrase que le Copy-nin sortit à son tour de la petite cabane. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers l'héritière des Hyûga et rendu sa tasse à présent vide.

« Merci beaucoup, Hinata-san, ce café était délicieux »

« Oh ! Ravi qu'il vous ait plut… »

Peu à peu, lentement, comme au ralenti, les propos du ninja masqué montèrent à leur cerveau. Il avait bu son café. Sans qu'ils ne le voient. Au moment même où avait eu une explosion. Avec un message _« Je vous ai eu »_.

Avant que ses anciens élèves ne lancent des insultes très colorées à son encontre, une voix sortit des ténèbres.

« Le jour où vous verrez le visage de Kakashi n'est pas prêt d'arriver, les jeunes… »

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent, sur leur garde. La voix leur semblait vaguement familière et en même temps inconnue. Ils virent se détacher de l'obscurité une ombre porter en princesse une autre ombre, apparemment inconsciente. Ses bras ballants pendaient dans le vide et sa tête était rejetée à l'arrière, laissant flotter de longs cheveux qui ne connaissaient apparemment pas l'existence des peignes.

« J'ai un colis pour Konoha no kuni… » fit Itachi Uchiwa, moqueur.

Il portait dans ses bras son petit frère, des blessures ça et là sur son corps. Il respirait difficilement, happant le plus d'oxygène qu'il le pouvait sans se faire trop mal. Du sang s'écoulait de ses plaies, certaines semblant infectées. De vieilles blessures. Naruto eut soudain la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge et ne pût faire un pas de plus. Sakura accourut prendre son ami déserteur, inquiète. Elle l'ausculta rapidement du regard.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Ni une ni deux, elle courut avec Sasuke dans les bras. Naruto, après un bref regard pour Itachi, la suivit. Ino hésita quelques secondes et décida que les autres pouvaient très bien s'occuper du criminel, et Chôji eut la même idée. Hinata, tirée par les deux côtés, décida qu'elle serait plus utile auprès des autres. Pour finir, il ne restait que les deux élèves de Gai et les deux porteurs du sharingan.

« Je suis juste venu pour déposer mon frère » fit le brun. « Je ne cherche pas à me battre, mais si vous m'attaquez je me défendrai »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Il vient, il part, et tout le monde s'en porte bien.

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir ramené ? » demanda Tenten.

« C'est une longue histoire. Si vous êtes disposé à m'écouter, je veux bien la raconter »

Il s'assit à même le sol, invitant du regard les autres. Après une petite hésitation, Kakashi s'assit aussi. Neji utilisa ses byakugan pour vérifier s'il y avait des pièges. La jeune fille et lui restèrent debout, kunai en mains, au cas où une attaque arriverait. Ils encadraient les deux adultes, leur tournant le dos, attentifs.

« Vous devez certainement savoir » commença Itachi « qu'Orochimaru est mort il y a plus ou moins un an ? »

« Oui. C'est toi qui l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ? » fit l'argenté.

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent un regard surpris. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'Oto no kuni avait été retrouvé détruit, et les cadavres du Légendaire et de son espion Kabuto reposaient dans les sous-bois. Sasuke n'étant pas parmi eux, le village ne savait s'il était mort ou vivant. Aucun indice n'avait été laissé. Peu à peu, ils avaient perdu l'espoir, un par un. Seuls Naruto et Sakura étaient confiants et Kakashi était tiraillé entre les deux côtés.

« C'est exact, mais cela n'a aucune importance »

« Pour moi, si » murmura mystérieusement le Copy-nin.

« Donc » reprit le brun « Après sa mort, Sasuke m'a poursuit sans relâche tout en s'entraînant. Il était toujours après moi, pire qu'un _stalker_ (1). J'étais toujours sur mes gardes, il m'attaquait souvent et posait plusieurs pièges. C'était énervant, à vrai dire…»

Il soupira en secouant la tête. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui ressortaient dans la nuit noire. La lune était absente, donnant encore plus d'éclat aux astres présents. Le vent faisait frémir les feuilles naissantes, annonçant le printemps qui approchait à grands pas. Une belle nuit romantique, sauf que cette situation n'avait rien de romantique.

« Finalement, il y a trois jours, on s'est réellement battu. J'avais essayé de lui parler mais il ne m'écoutait pas… Et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je l'avais presque tué. Il m'avait mit dans une colère noire et je n'ai pas mesuré mes coups »

« Et tu l'as ramené pour le faire soigner » acheva l'argenté.

« Entre autre. J'aurai très bien pu le lâcher dans une quelconque clinique et partir. Mais Konoha est son village natal… et celui de ses amis » Il regarda les deux jeunes et la direction dans laquelle étaient partis les autres. « C'est le seul endroit où il peut vivre correctement »

« Ne me dis pas que ton instinct fraternel ne ressort que maintenant ? » se moqua le juunin –même si une partie de lui était sincère.

L'Uchiwa sourit faiblement, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Tenten et Neji écoutaient de toutes oreilles, complètement captivés. Si une attaque survenait à cet instant, ils n'auraient pas le temps de riposter, trop absorbés par les paroles du criminel.

« Au fait, Akatsuki est plutôt silencieux, ces temps-ci… » fit Kakashi, mine de rien.

« Ah… C'est parce que… » Itachi se frotta le crâne, semblant gêné. « Je les ai presque tous tué. Il reste plus que un ou deux, sans me compter »

Les trois autres ouvrirent grands les yeux. Soudain le sharingan éclata de rire sous les yeux éberlués des autres, trouvant quelque chose de drôle dans l'affirmation.

« Ca alors… Qu'est-ce que t'as exactement dit Naruto pour que ça te travaille autant ? »

Les deux à l'arrière comprenait de moins en moins. Naruto avait déjà discuté avec le criminel ? Et celui-ci semblait _gêné _? L'Uchiwa se leva alors et ils se remirent sur leur garde. Il s'épousseta et Kakashi en fit autant, signifiant que la discussion était close.

« Maintenant, je repars. Tu peux me poursuivre, si tu veux, mais ce serait une perte de temps »

« Considérons plutôt ça comme une promenade dans la nature. Mais je préfère aller m'informer de la santé de Sasuke »

Le déserteur hocha la tête, tourna le dos en faisant voler sa cape et s'engouffra dans les bois. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, la voix du Copy-nin s'éleva.

« Itachi ! Tu regrettes ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, le visage caché dans l'obscurité. On ne voyait que très peu de lui mais ses sourcils levés en interrogation se devinaient.

« Est-ce que… tu regrettes ? Tu regrettes d'avoir abandonné ton petit frère ? »

La question fit sursauter Neji et Tenten, toujours présents. Ils essayèrent de discerner l'expression que devait prendre l'aîné Uchiwa mais échouèrent. Etait surpris, indifférent ou honteux ? Avait-il des remords ? Que pensait-il, en ce moment ?

Itachi recula doucement et se confondit complètement dans le noir. Il n'avait pas répondu.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Hatake avait prit une expression satisfaite.

--

Une atmosphère lourde régnait dans la salle d'attente. Les shinobis étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, regardant sans voir les murs ou le plafond blanc. Désespérément blanc. L'odeur de javel les écoeurait mais ils s'en moquaient, habitués à cette odeur. Leurs visites à l'hôpital étaient fréquentes et l'odeur était toujours la même. Comme si la javel essayait vainement d'effacer l'odeur du sang, de la transpiration, de l'incertitude, des craintes, des inquiétudes et de la mort. Les chaises en plastique étaient inconfortables et le sol aussi ; la lumière trop aveuglante ; le silence trop pesant et le bruit encore plus.

Naruto se leva et fit les cent pas avant de s'arrêter et de se rasseoir sur le sol. Ce n'était que la dix-septième fois qu'il répétait ce manège et personne ne lui intimer de se calmer. De toute façon, personne ne le remarquait. Hinata, soutenant Ino, regardait la porte où Sakura et la Godaime opéraient l'Uchiwa. Chôji ne mangeait plus, occupé à observer le vide.

L'entrée discrète des trois restants parut bruyante dans la pièce trop silencieuse. Naruto se tourna vers eux, voulant échapper à tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Il se leva, défroissa ses vêtements, crispa ses doigts, tourna en rond, joua avec ses cheveux, se rassit sur le sol, se releva, frotta énergiquement ses bras frissonnants, retourna en rond… Son maître se posta devant lui et déposa doucement sa main gantée sur son épaule parcourue de tics incontrôlables.

« Tout ira bien »

Le blond leva ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup grandi –il allait avoir ses dix-sept ans le prochain octobre- mais son maître le dépassait encore de plus d'une demi tête. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui gris de Kakashi, cherchant une réponse à toutes ses questions.

« Tout ira bien » répéta-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas »

La seconde suivante, l'adolescent s'abritait dans ses bras. D'un pas contrôlé, l'aîné s'approcha du mur et s'affaissa contre, son élève toujours sur son torse. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête de son cou qui lui parut bien accueillant et serra plus fort sa prise. A côté, Neji s'assit calmement sur le sol et Tenten rejoignit Hinata. L'attente sera longue.

Au-dessus de la porte, « Opération en cours » brillait d'un rouge comme le sang.

--

_« Stupide petit frère. Je ne te comprends pas. Voilà que tu as des amis précieux que tu les abandonnes aussitôt comme de vieilles chaussettes usées pour venir me tuer. Vraiment, c'est navrant. Stupide petit frère.  
Suis-je plus important qu'eux ? Ma mort vaut-elle mieux que leurs vies ?  
Stupide petit frère qui ne connaît même pas ses priorités. Vraiment, tu es navrant. »_

--

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc. Un plafond connu, d'après la fissure qui se situait à droite et la tache d'humidité qui rongeait le coin gauche. Un plafond trop blanc, aveuglant. Il cligna des yeux douloureusement, s'habituant peu à peu à la soudaine clarté après ce qui lui paraissait une éternité d'obscurité.

Il se releva doucement sur ses coudes. Il grimaça en sentant ses côtes lui couper le souffle mais il maintint sa position. Il observa la pièce, ce qui confirma son idée de familiarité. C'était la même chambre d'hôpital qu'il occupait il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il avait revu Itachi et qu'il s'était fait lamentablement rétamer. Il était donc à Konoha.

Un bruit de respiration lui parvint à ses oreilles et il sentit alors une présence à ses pieds. Il tourna la tête et, légèrement hébété, il regarda une masse de cheveux roses. Sakura Haruno. Elle portait la blouse des médecins par dessus ses vêtements. Même endormie, le brun voyait à quel point elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui lui collait les basques avec ses cris stridents, minaudant on ne savait quoi sur l'amour. Cela se voyait à ses traits plus calmes et plus matures. Sasuke se rappelait sa manie à s'interposer entre les personnes au péril de sa vie. Se sacrifier pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. En y réfléchissant, c'était du courage. Naruto était la témérité, Sakura le courage. Etait-elle plus forte ? Il n'en savait rien. Au fond, que savait-il sur elle ?

La porte produit un petit grincement en s'ouvrant. Sasuke reposa sa tête et fit semblant de dormir, ne voulant pas discuter avec quelqu'un.

« Ah… Sakura dort encore ici… » marmonna une voix féminine. « Je lui ais bien dit de se reposer chez elle mais… »

Le brun l'entendit soupirer distinctement et s'approcher de lui en claquant des talons. Il sentit alors sa tête s'enfoncer dans le coussin et il se demanda pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit la voix lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton dangereux.

« Tu peux faire semblant autant que tu veux, petit crétin, je sais très bien que tu es réveillé. Mais cela ne change en rien à ce que je vais te dire : Sakura a souffert et c'est à cause de toi. Si jamais je la vois retomber en dépression ou même pleurer, je te jure que tout ce que tu as enduré jusqu'à maintenant ne vaudra rien à ce que je t'infligerais. Et c'est le même discours pour Naruto »

Sasuke la regarda, oubliant son prétendu sommeil. Il reconnut en elle la cinquième Hokage, Tsunade. Elle avait encadré sa tête avec ses bras et ses cheveux blonds retombaient doucement sur lui. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis les rares fois où il l'avait vue.

Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle se releva. Elle prit un bloc note et écrivit ses observations. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Sakura bougea. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux verts, l'air vague. Elle les posa ensuite dans ceux obsidiennes de Sasuke. Différents sentiments y passèrent ; l'incrédulité, la surprise et enfin la joie.

« Sa… Sasuke ! »

La jeune fille se releva et l'étouffa dans une étreinte passionnée. Un grand sourire lui mangeait le visage et des larmes menaçaient de couler mais elle les refreina.

« Sakura, tu vas le tuer d'asphyxie si tu continues… »

« Oh pardon ! »

Elle le relâcha et à la place prit ses mains bandées. Elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse de tout et n'importe quoi en passant du coq à l'âne, mélangeant, bafouillant, riant. Tsunade, amusée, continuait d'écrire ses observations –il y avait beaucoup à observer, avec toutes ses blessures.

« Bon, on va faire des vérifications et des tests » coupa la Godaime.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans différentes salles, parcourant inlassablement les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sasuke ne répondit aux questions que par onomatopées, parlant le moins possible. A ses côtés, Sakura babillait innocemment, heureuse. Lui, il ne savait pas trop ses sentiments. Nostalgique, ça il l'était sûrement. Mais heureux ?

Etait-il heureux à Konoha ?

--

_« Stupide petit frère qui a oublié sa propre vie. Stupide petit frère qui a oublié comment éprouver des sentiments. Stupide petit frère qui ne comprend rien à rien. Stupide petit frère égoïste et égocentrique. Si stupide, stupide, stupide…  
Et si navrant. Si désolant. Si… décevant. »_

--

La plupart des shinobis de sa promotion étaient là, se serrant dans la petite chambre blanche. Il en manquait quelques-uns. Sakura lui avait raconté que tous étaient passés chuunin –même Naruto- et seuls Neji, Shino, Shikamaru et elle étaient juunin.

_« Je suis la plus récente promue »_ lui avait-elle avoué en rougissant. _« Mais je pense que Naruto, Kiba et Chôji suivront. J'imagine que tu sais que Gaara est devenu Kazekage. Temari et Kankurô sont juunin aussi, et Temari est ambassadrice de Suna »_

Retournant au présent, il s'aperçut que les anciens sensei étaient là aussi, sauf Gai –sûrement en mission. Pourtant parmi tout ce beau monde, il sentait la gêne dans leurs paroles, leurs gestuelles, leurs regards… Un mot lui vint alors immédiatement en tête, sans crier gare : l'hypocrisie.

Sakura s'éclaircit la gorge et s'apprêta à parler mais la voix glaciale et sans émotion de Sasuke s'éleva doucement derrière. Il avait la main sur son front, ses longs cheveux lui cachant son visage. Il releva légèrement la tête en parlant.

« Vous faites chier… » Les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux. « J'ai jamais demandé à être ici. Si j'ai quitté le village, ce n'est certainement pas pour y revenir. Vous faites chier, tous, à être ici… Lâchez-moi, je veux partir ! Pourquoi mon frère m'a ramené ? J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que remettre les pieds dans ce village de merdes et de faibles pleurnichards ! »

Les visages se fermèrent aussitôt. Naruto, qui était assis à côté de lui sur sa chaise, se releva doucement. Tous l'observèrent avec curiosité, se demandant comme il allait réagir. Ses coins des lèvres se plissaient vers le bas douloureusement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et mit sa main sur la poignée. Il leur tournait le dos, cachant son visage et ses expressions.

« Désolé de n'être qu'un caprice, Sasuke »

Ses pas lourds résonnèrent effroyablement dans la pièce emplie d'un silence stupéfait. Aussitôt qu'il avait disparu, les shinobis le suivirent, certains insultant au passage Sasuke. D'autres lui jetèrent un regard dégoûté ou le nièrent complètement. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Sakura et Kakashi.

« Je… On en reparlera, Sasuke » Ses yeux possédaient une flamme intense et effrayante.

Elle sortit à son tour en jetant un œil à son ancien maître, qui se grattait nonchalamment la nuque en regardant le ciel.

« Tu sais, Sasuke, il y a d'autres moyens pour exprimer sa joie… »

« Cassez-vous » répondit le brun aimablement.

« Je vais être sincère avec toi » Il se posta près de lui et plongea son regard sérieux dans celui de son ancien élève. « Je me moque de tes sentiments. Je me moque de tout ce que tu as traversé jusqu'ici. Je me moque complètement de toi. Mais attend-toi à recevoir les conséquences de tes actes. Je ne serai pas là pour te protéger à nouveau »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant de ce qu'il voulait parler. Kakashi soupira et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre en laissant un dernier message.

« Aussi, je voulais te dire, parce qu'il fallait que tu le saches un jour ou l'autre… » Il fixa intensément sa main qui s'était posée sur la poignée. « Je suis content qu'Itachi ait tué tous les Uchiwa… enfin presque tous »

Il disparut. Derrière, Sasuke essayait vainement de se persuader que tous les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler ne le touchaient pas. Même si ses mains se crispaient douloureusement sur ses draps, même si ses yeux fixaient sans le voir la porte, même s'il serrait les dents nerveusement, rien de tout cela ne le touchait.

Vraiment.

--

_« Désolé de n'être qu'un caprice, Sasuke »  
« Je suis content qu'Itachi ait tué tous les Uchiwa… enfin presque tous »_

_Stupide petit frère._

--

En fixant le mur trop blanc, Sasuke se ressassait inlassablement ses derniers souvenirs. Il se rappelait avoir poursuivit Itachi. Puis c'était le noir complet pour atterrir dans cette chambre trop blanche. Les tests, la visite de tous ses anciens camarades… Tout avait dérapé quand il avait dit le fond de sa pensée.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit de son esprit. Il vit Sakura soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme et se frotter doucement le front. Elle ramenait ses cheveux en arrière toutes les trois secondes, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours absente.

« Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits.

« … Hn ? »

La douleur qu'il eut sans trop savoir pourquoi fut fulgurant. Sa tête partit en arrière et se cogna contre le mur. Des étoiles de toutes les couleurs dansèrent joyeusement autour de lui et ce fut lorsque la jeune fille le soigna qu'il se rendit compte que sa mâchoire était cassée et qu'une jolie bosse apparaissait sur son crâne. Effectivement, elle était devenue plus forte…

« Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » s'excita-t-elle, toujours en le vérifiant. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Sasuke ? Nous ne sommes vraiment rien pour toi ? »

Elle laissa sa tête et baissa la sienne. Le brun cru un moment qu'elle allait se remettre à chialer comme lorsqu'elle était gamine mais elle le détrompa aussitôt en continuant de parler.

« Dis, nous sommes quoi pour toi ? » Elle remit ses yeux dans les siens, déterminée. « Sois franc ! S'il te plait ! »

« Rien. Vous n'êtes rien »

Un ange passa. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, Sasuke avec son masque indifférent et Sakura… qui souriait de toutes ses dents ?

« Sasuke-kun, tu mens très mal, tu sais ? »

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil et dévia le regard vers le ciel bleu clair. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et le soleil n'allait pas tardait à aller se coucher et laisser sa place à l'astre lunaire. Il y avait peu de nuages blancs. Le printemps approchait doucement.

« Mais je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu leur as dit ça »

Il haussa les épaules. _Pas tes affaires. _

« Sais-tu ce qu'ils ressentent ? »

Il re-haussa les épaules. _M'en fiche. _

« … Tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte, hein ? »

Il s'arracha du paysage pour observer son amie. Celle-ci avait un sourire triste et fatigué. Un peu consterné, aussi. Elle posa alors une question subitement, grave et importante.

« Que ressens-tu réellement pour Naruto ? »

« Sors, Sakura »

Elle rencontra son regard dur mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment, aucun ne se détourna de l'autre. L'instant de vérité devait venir. Pourtant le brun abaissa son regard vers ses mains.Sakura lâcha un soupir et secoua sa tête. _Tu le regretteras, Sasuke. _Celui-ci cligna ses cils lentement. Finalement le déserteur se remit droit et regarda avec lassitude son amie. Celle-ci semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais comme il le comprit immédiatement, elle ne fit que sourire avec simplicité.

_Je serai là. _

« Au fait » rompit-elle le silence. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un petit ami ? »

« Hn. C'est la sixième fois »

« Alors ne tombe pas amoureux de moi »

« Désolé c'est trop tard, miss Nombriliste » fit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle rit, l'atmosphère retombée la mettant plus à l'aise. Elle décida alors de lui poser la même question qu'elle avait posé il y a quelques années à Naruto, lors de son retour à Konoha, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon.

« Tu trouves que je fais plus femme ? »

L'adolescent la regarda, cachant du mieux qu'il put sa surprise. _C'est une question piège ?_

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à ça »

En voyant sa tête énervée et ses mains se préparer à tout casser, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dût répondre autre chose…

--

Tsunade soupira lourdement en laissant tomber un dossier sur le sol. Elle le repêcha aussitôt et se replongea dans ses pensées. Après deux semaines de parlote et de pots-de-vin, de mensonges, de vérités cachées et de faux sourires distribués, le cas Sasuke Uchiwa fut _enfin _presque classé. Presque. Le dossier était prêt à s'ouvrir à tout moment, attentive au moindre faux pas du sujet.

La Godaime ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital en se frottant le crâne. Elle était fatiguée, son corps réclamait un repos indispensable. Allez, s'encouragea-t-elle, une pile de feuilles posées sur son bureau n'attendait qu'elle pour faire un bon petit somme réparateur.

« Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

Celui-ci releva la tête de son recueil de poèmes –sûrement apporté par Sakura. Tsunade se demanda un moment s'il le lisait parce qu'il aimait les poèmes ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment. Elle penchait plus pour la deuxième option mais le fait découvrir une nouvelle face cachée du glaçon humain était plus amusant.

« Nous avons parlé et après maintes discussions, nous avons décidé de te laisser une chance à Konoha » fit-elle en s'assoyant sur une chaise –pourquoi n'avait-elle pas emporté de bouteille de saké dans sa poche ?

« Nous ? » demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil. « C'est-à-dire que vous avez fait en sorte que le Conseil vous suive ? Vous êtes forte »

Oh. Perspicace le gamin. C'est vrai qu'elle avait dû batailler pour garder le garnement dans son village. D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'elle était fatiguée –manipuler, ce n'est pas rester sagement dans son fauteuil à dormir sur la paperasse.

« Donc, tu restes ici, mais il y a des conditions » Elle le vit hocher la tête et soupira de soulagement intérieurement –elle n'avait pas à faire de chantage, c'est bien. « La première, c'est bien sûr jurer fidélité et tout le blabla que tu dois certainement connaître. Ensuite, tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner du village pendant ces deux prochains mois. Si tu franchis les portes de l'enceinte, un groupe d'Anbu viendra t'exterminer gentiment »

Elle prit une feuille et lui tendit. C'était un contrat. Une dizaine d'autres s'ensuivaient.

« Une fois ces deux mois passés, tu pourras peut-être reprendre des fonctions de ninja. Dans les registres, tu es toujours marqué genin mais je mettrai chuunin bientôt. Si tu veux devenir juunin, démerde-toi tout seul » Elle prit d'autres feuilles, manquant ainsi de voir Sasuke hausser les épaules indifféremment. « Bien sûr » reprit-elle « tu seras tout le temps suivit et surveillé par des ninja jusqu'à ce que je te juge fiable. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant bien longtemps, crois-moi »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un moment passa, puis elle revint aux paperasses.

« Tu n'effectueras des missions qu'en groupe où tu ne seras pas le chef. Sinon… Bah, lis tous les papiers j'en ai mare de t'expliquer. Signe en bas à droite, je reviendrai reprendre tout à l'heure » Elle avait envie d'un café fort. Tant pis pour la sieste.

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda Sasuke, accoudé tranquillement sur ses coussins.

Tsunade se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle ricana, une bonne centaines d'images lui passant en tête –elle devrait arrêter de traîner avec l'équipe de Tortures et Interrogation si ça continuait comme ça. Sasuke ne réagit pas.

« Alors rédige un testament au dos des contrats »

Elle se retourna –elle voulait un café fort avec des dangos, et tant pis pour le goût amer que ça allait laisser après- et elle sortit.

« Ah oui ! Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital dans deux ou trois jours »

Le brun n'écoutait pas, occupé à lire la paperasse.

--

_« Stupide petit frère. Tu craches sur les mains qu'on te tend et tu te jettes volontairement dans le vide. Tu choisis de vivre dans le noir alors qu'on te propose une ampoule. Stupide petit frère.  
Stupide petit frère ! Et pourtant, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as beau être mon frère, je ne te comprends pas._

_… Stupide grand frère que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

--

Contre tout attente, il avait signé. Lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il trouvé trop chiant de rédiger un testament. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke Uchiwa était à partir de maintenant officiellement réintégré à Konoha no kuni. Officieusement, il devait encore faire ses preuves, et s'il échouait aux tests, il mourra _accidentellement_ au cours d'une mission qui aurait mal tourné.

A présent, il devait apprendre à revivre au village. Reprendre des habitudes –ou pas, refaire connaissances avec les autres, reprendre le rythme. Même si ce rythme avait changé, même si les autres avaient changé, même si les habitudes devaient changer, il allait redevenir un villageois petit à petit, peu à peu, doucement, sans trop brusquer les choses. Ca sera long et éprouvant, ça prendra des années et ce sera lourd au possible mais pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas changer ? Et puis s'il n'aimait pas, il n'avait que tout foutre en l'air, comme avant. Comme quoi il serait_ vraiment_ un stupide petit frère et il n'aurait rien appris de la vie.

Itachi, s'éloignant à toute allure en sautant de branche en branche, regarda la première hirondelle voler fièrement dans le ciel.

C'était le printemps.

* * *

_Stalker_ : c'est un terme pour désigner ceux qui suivent de très près certaines personnes, en particulier les stars. Certains sont dangereux parce qu'ils s'attaquent à la personne suivie. Je ne suis pas sûre mais le terme _stalker_ est péjoratif…

Va-la ! C'était le prologue, donc tout se met en place, c'est un peu flou, il y a des sous-entendus… Mais plus l'histoire avance plus ça s'éclaircira !

Cette fic est écrite pour montrer le redressement de Sasuke et d'autres personnes parce qu'ils ont tous changé en bien… et en mal. Aussi parce que j'en ai lu des fics où Sasuke est redevenu d'un coup de baguette magique super-gentil-et-pardonné-de-tous-waw-pire-qu'un-Gary-Tsu ! (non je délire, j'en ai pas lu des réellement comme ça XD Rassurez-vous)

Le titre de la fic sera bientôt expliqué, aussi

Que pensez-vous du prologue ?

_Satji_

Ps : Oui oui, _Réminiscence _arrive bientôt...


End file.
